Make Harry Happy
by Treehugger1427
Summary: It's summer after Harry's 5th year and Harry is depressed. Ginny doesn't like to see Harry depressed. What does Ginny do to fix this? Rated T to be ! COMPLETE !
1. Dairies and water fights

**A/N: Hey Everyone!! I know I should update my other story but I just got this idea and had to write it. I'm not sure if it should be a one-shot or not. Tell me what you think. Enjoy reading ! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J. K. I only like to pretend their mine. **

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary, _

My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley. But please call me Ginny. I know I have had issues with diaries before ( the whole possessed Tom Riddle diary) but I have decided to give it another go. I know for a fact that this diary can not be possessed by evil Tommy-boy who is out to rid the world of Muggles. Want to know why? Well if you don't I'm going to tell you anyway. I got it from a Muggle book store with Hermione. So I should be safe. It's not talking back to me like the other one did.

I'm currently sitting in a tree in the back yard of the Burrow (a.k.a. my house). Harry has come to visit for the summer. Everyone is making a huge fuss over it. Their acting like he's famous or something. Well he kind of is. Oh, you know what I mean. Mum is making him huge feasts to "fatten his skinny self up" as my Mum likes to put it. Ron and Hermione are walking on eggshells around him. Their very careful not to bring up Sirius or what happened in the Department of Mysteries. It was getting quite annoying all the fuss over him. He just walks around all depressed. It makes me depressed to see him depressed. So I escaped. I have to go I hear someone coming. 

_I snapped my book shut look down from my spot in the tree. I saw a head of messy black hair. It was only Harry. I doubt he was interested in what I wrote in my diary. I observed him as he skipped rocked in the pond by my tree. I looked up from Harry and heard a rustling inside the tree I was sitting on. I moved closer to the sound. A cute little squirrel pokes its little head out from behind some branches. I stuck my hand out to pet the cute creature. The squirrel jumps out at me. _

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!" I screamed as the squirrel attacks me. That squirrel was not cute any more. I threw the squirrel off of me and out of the tree. I lost my balance and started to fall out of the tree.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!" I yelled as I rapidly fell towards the ground. "Ow !" I said as I hit a branch with my thigh. I could see the ground getting closer. I shut my eyes as I landed on something soft. Wait. The ground shouldn't be soft. I opened my eyes and saw that I landed on Harry !

"Oh Merlin Harry! I'm so sorry ! Are you okay?" I said panicked as I jump up and backed away from him.

"I'm fine Gin. Are you okay? You are the who fell from a tree." Harry said as he slowly got back up.

"You do have a point there. I'm ... AHHH !!" I screamed as I tripped over a rock and fell into the pond with a splash.

"Ugh.." I groaned as I attempted to get back up. Harry laughed at my struggle to get back up. It was good to see him smile.

"You think it's funny. Do you?"

"I do find it funny." Harry said as he reached a hand out to help me. I took his hand and felt tingles as he touched me. I ignored these tingles and yanked his hand so he fell into the pond with me. Harry yelped as he hit the water.

"Do you still think its funny?" I questioned him as he surfaced the water. Harry splashed me with the pond water as a response.

"Oh no you didn't !" I yelled when the water hit me square in the face.

"Oh yes I did !" Harry mimicked me with a smile as we started a water war. A good hour later Harry and I climb out of the water exhausted from the war . We plop ourselves down onto the ground and lay down to look at the trees. The two of us sit in silence for a while. I look at Harry and see that he is soaking wet and has various plant in his hair that were floating around in the water. I let out a chuckle at how funny he looks.

"What are you laughing at ?" Harry asks me as he sits back up. I can not see that his back is covered in mud and grass. I laugh harder at him.

"You look ridiculous Harry."

"You don't look to much better yourself." I playfully hit his arm at his comment.

"I think we should head back to the house. Your Mum must be wondering where we are." That was true. I really didn't want to get Mum angry with me. I get up and pick up my diary from where it landed. It landed in a muddy puddle not to far from the pond. The diary was ruined, but I didn't really care that much.

"I'll race you Harry !" I yelled as I got a head start. I could hear Harry yell that it was no fair as I ran away laughing. We laughed as we ran back to the house. I beat Harry to the back door first.

"I hope Mum isn't in there. She'll skin us alive if she sees us like this." I said catching my breath as Harry reached the door with a smile on his face. It's great to see him happy again.

"Let's hope for the best." Harry said as I turned the door knob. We slowly entered the kitchen to see if any one was in there. Harry walked in first and gave me a signal that it was okay to go. We walk into the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione talking at the counter top. They gave us odd looks as we darted passed them and up the stairs.

"That was a close one."Harry said as we stopped in front of my room. I nodded in agreement.

"We should get clean. You can use the shower first. I have to put this away." I said as I waved my diary in front of him. He nodded his head and walked away. I turned and tried to get my door opened but it was old and broken like most of the thing in this house. Needless to say it got stuck a lot. I tried a few more time to get it open. I finally got my door to my room opened on the 15th try and flung my now filthy diary onto my messy desk. I had a brief thought about cleaning it but quickly dismissed it. I walked over to my dresser and started to get some clothes out to change into, when there was a knock at the door.

I left my clothes and opened the door. It was my dear brother Ron.

" What do you want Ron I'm trying to get ready for a shower."

"What were you doing with Harry?"

"It's none of your business Ronald."I answered.

"Yes it is Ginerva. He doesn't need any of your childish games. He has better things to worry about."Ron rudely stated. No wonder Harry is so depressed. The world does not revolve around He-Whose-Name-Must-Always-Be-Hyphenated. Even thou old Voldie thinks that it does. Harry should be able to think about thinks other than people dyeing and Voldie-poo !

"Your a thick-headed prick Ron." I said as I pushed past him and headed towards the bathroom.When I got to the bathroom it was luckily empty. I went in and took my filthy clothes off .I sent them down the laundry shoot and got into the shower.

I finished cleaning myself, got out, wrapped a towel around my self. I shut the shower off and reached for my clothes. They weren't there. I groaned as I remember leaving them in my room. Now I have to walk to my room in a towel. I left the bathroom and headed toward my room hoping that I wouldn't run into Harry. It would be fine if I ran into one of brothers or my parents. They're family. Hermione is a girl so that doesn't really matter. But I'm not that lucky. I bumped into someone (literally). I fell onto my arse with a thud. I get back up to see that I bumped into Harry. I blushed realizing that I'm only in a towel.

"Umm.. You okay Gin?" Harry asked me for the second time that day. He looks down to see that I'm only in a towel and blushes too.

"Uh.. yeah I'm fine. I got to go." I mumbled and went into my room. I look at Harry before I shut the door to see him smiling. I'm glad I can make smile and laugh too. Even if I get embarrassed in the process. He's worth it. I am going to make it my job to make Harry happy. I shut the door and went to change.

**

* * *

**

**A****/N: What do you think? Review and I'll give you virtual brownies !!**


	2. Pumpkin juice and nightmares

**A/N: Hello !! I'm sorry for the delay with my stories but school is keeping me busy. I hope to update My Dumb Shoe this weekend. I don't like it as much as this story. With the (little )reviews I got they all wanted me to continue so I am. I really should be doing my homework but I needed to get this chapter out of my system. ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his eyes the color of freshly pickled toads. I wish I did . That would be fun. Now enough with my blabbing and on with making Harry happy. **

It was incredibly hot. I laid in bed with the smallest amount of clothing I could have on with out being in my underwear. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. My window was open with the hope of catching some of the non-existent breeze. My skin was sticky with sweat. It kept me uncomfortable so I was unable to drift in to a blissful sleep. It was like it didn't want me to get some rest.

'A glass of cool pumpkin juice should cool me down' I thought to myself as I stared at the pale yellow ceiling of my bedroom.

With that thought I rolled out of my bed and wandered to my door. I clasped the brass knob in my hand and pulled the door open. That didn't go as I planed. The door wouldn't budge. I tried again, and again, and again. I kicked the door hoping to get it loose. I felt a blot of pain in my toe as it collided with the door. I stifled a screamed as I lost my balance and smacked my arse against the worn wood floor. I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration.

' I'll just find another way out.' I thought as I surveyed the room and concluded that the only other exit was the window. I pulled myself back up and hobbled to the window with my now throbbing toe. I reached the window and stuck my head out into the muggy night air. There was a drain pipe that I could use to climb down with. It was decided. I was going to shimmy down the drain pipe, land safely on the soft grass, sneak into the kitchen, get the pumpkin juice, and take the stairs back to my room. I took my head out and slid my pale freckled legs out of the window. I felt around for the pipe and step onto it. My other leg followed along with the rest of my pale freckled self. I shimmed down the pipe and came next to a window. I peaked in to see a irritatingly bright orange room. In it was my prat of a brother snoring away.

'Lucky him. He can sleep no matter what. I'm the one that can't sleep and ends up shimming down a drain pipe for a little glass of pumpkin juice.' I complained to myself as I looked for Harry in the bight room. I tilted my head in confusion.

' He should be in there.Why wouldn't he be in there?' I asked myself. ' Well he could be in the loo.'. I shrugged as I answered my own question. I continued my journey down the metal pipe.  
I reached the bottom and placed my feet on the soft grass. As I let go of the pipe I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Ginny ?" I spun around to find the source of the voice. My eyes widened as I realized that Harry wasn't in the loo. He was standing in front of me. He was wearing a loose gray t-shirt and navy blue fabric pants.They were slightly wrinkled from what I assumed was wearing them to bed. Harry's hair was messier than the normal. I guessed that he was not able to sleep like me.

"Yeah Harry?" I responded.

"Why did you climb out your window ?" Harry inquired me.

"I wanted a glass of pumpkin juice." I replied.

"So you climbed out your window ?" Harry asked with a confused look on his gorgeous face.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"So you climbed out of the window?" Harry questioned as he tilted his messy head of raven hair to the side. I smiled at how cute he looked just then.

"I should explain more shouldn't I ?" The raven haired boy nodded."Well, I could sleep because of this bloody heat. So I decided to go get some pumpkin juice and my door was being stupid so it wouldn't open. I had no other way of getting out with out awaking the whole house up. So I shimmed down the drain pipe."I finished with a smile. Harry just blinked his freshly pickled toad eyes at me. I placed my hands on my hips and blinked right back at him.

"That's why your now standing here in your ..."Harry let his eyes drift up and down me to observe my outfit.".. pajamas ." Harry's face reddened as he finished. I look down and realized that I wasn't wearing that much. I had on a maroon camisole and yellow short-shorts. I also wasn't wearing a bra because I was planning on sleeping. My face started to resemble a tomato.

"Um.."I crossed my arms across my chest"Why are you out here ?" Harry looked to be suddenly be very interested with the grass.

"How about we go get that pumpkin juice ?" Harry changed the subject. I had forgot about the pumpkin juice. Harry was very distracting, with his messy hair and emerald green eyes.

"Sounds good to me." I replied as I dropped my arms. Harry nodded and wandered to the door of the Borrow. I watched him for a moment.

'Something is bothering him.' I thought. I let a sigh escape my lips as I followed Harry.

We tip-toed into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator. My Dad had finally convinced my Mum to get one. I opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice as Harry took a seat on the floor. I turned around to offer Harry some when my stomach started to talk to me. I decided to shut it up with some an ice cream sundae. I got out the kiwi flavored ice cream from the freezer and placed that on the counter next to the pumpkin juice. I looked over at Harry who was sitting criss-cross applesauce on the tiled floor, looking curiously up at me.

"What ? I want a sundae." I stated.

"Don't you need toppings to have a sundae?" Harry asked me. I nodded my head and searched for sprinkles, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, caramel sauce ,peanut butter, and for cherries to put on top. I gathered my ingredients and started to make my sundae. I scooped out 3 scoops of kiwi ice cream and drizzled on the chocolate sauce .I was about to put on the caramel sauce when I saw Harry on the floor and me with his hands neatly folded in his lap.

"Well, don't sit there and stare at me. Make your self one."I said as I finished making my sundae. Harry climbed up off the floor and began to make himself a sundae. I pulled myself onto the countertop knowing that my Mum wasn't here to tell me to get my tush off the counter. I sat and watched Harry as he made his sundae. I noticed that he stayed clear of the peanut butter. I chuckled to myself as he did exactly what the rest of my family does when we make sundaes.

"What ?" Harry questioned as he finished off his sundae and took a seat back onto the floor.

'He must have heard me' I blushed a tinge of pink."Nothing, its just ... never mind." I responded as I shook my head. The raven haired boy shrugged and went back to his ice cream.We sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. My gaze fell to my half eaten ice cream. It was something about the swirls of green, gold, brown, and white. The sudden urge to see what it looked like on Harry's face. You know those sudden urges, they won't leave in till you do the urge. So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I took my spoon and catapulted it towards Harry's face. The cold lump hit Harry's forehead with a satisfying smack. His head rose to look at me as his jaw dropped.

"What was that for ?" Harry interrogated.

"I felt like it." I shrugged.

"Well I felt like doing this." Harry stated as a cold blob hit the side of my neck.

"Hey !! " I protested. I coolness of the ice cream cooled my heated skin. I got up and grabbed the can of whipped cream. I strutted over to Harry with a smile on my face. I held the can over the boy's raven hair and gave him a cone shaped hat. Harry smiled and reached for the can of the whipped topping. He kindly returned the favor.

"My hair !! " I yelled as I grabbed the caramel sauce. The war had begun. Ice cream and toppings went every where. The floor quickly got a thick coat of melted ice cream, chocolate syrup, caramel sauce, and sprinkles. We laughed as if we were under the tickling charm. Harry ran at me with the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Do you still want that pumpkin juice Gin ?" Harry laughed as he tossed the liquid at me. The once cool juice hit my back like a waterfall. I spun around and chased after Harry but I lost my balance. I ended up sliding across the floor. I smacked into the cabinets at the other end of the messy room.

"That...was...fun...you...should...try !" I choked out between fits of laughter. Harry smiled a toothy grin and took a running start towards me. He hit the ground belly flop style with a skid. I saw him race towards me . He got closer and closer. Harry had finally rammed into me. He burst out laughing.

"You're right Gin ! That was fun." Harry exclaimed as we heard a glass jar fall over. Harry shifted off of me to see what fell. A waterfall of cherries came falling down onto his sundae covered hair. I openly laughed at Harry's expense.

"And a cherry on top ." I recited as I plucked one of the small cylinders off of the raven haired boy's head and popped it into my mouth. We rolled on the syrup covered floor laughing our heads off.

"What's going on down there ?" We heard a voice from upstairs. The two of us look at each other with fear in our eyes. Foot steps could be heard descending down the rickety stairs. We scrambled to get up. We made a mad dash to escape. The fear of being caught by my mother had rushed through me. I grabbed Harry's hand and raced for the back door. I dragged Harry outside and into the small wood behind the Burrow.

"FREDRICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE !! GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP THE KITCHEN YOU EXPLODED ! " My Mum's voice screeched. I was sure that they would get the blame for the mess that Harry and I had made. The sky was still dark as we entered the trees.

"What are we doing here ?" Harry asked me when I stopped pulling on him.

"Hiding in till its safe to go back in." I pulled Harry down with me as I took a seat under a tree. We sat under the tree taking in the night air. I wondered what made Harry not be able to sleep. That has been bothering me all night. I summed up some Gryffindor courage and asked him why he couldn't sleep.

"I thought you would ask that. But I was hoping you didn't." Harry look down to the grass. I suddenly felt bad that I had asked.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I'll tell you. I probly should tell someone anyway."Harry took a deep breath before he began. " I was having nightmares. They were about Sirius and The Department of Mysteries. I hate having to live it over and over again." Harry finished with tears swelling up in his eyes. He looked away from me a tear fell from his sticky face. I shifted myself to face the boy better.

"It will stop Harry. You won't relive that for the rest of your life."

"No it won't Ginny. It doesn't stop."

"Do you know what made my nightmares about the chamber go away ? I know it my sound childish but I crawled into bed with my parents. They always made me feel safe." I turned Harry's face towards me and wiped a tear off his face. I could feel the sticky caramel on his pale face. I did what my family does it me when I'm upset. I hugged Harry. His body stiffened at first but loosened and wrapped his strong arms around my petite frame. I took in Harry's sent as we held each other. I let go of him and set my head onto his shoulder.

"It has to better sooner or later ." I yawned as Harry rest his head on mine. My eye lids got heavy as we both drifted into a blissful sleep.

**A/N: Wow ! That is my longest chapter yet. I hoped you enjoyed it as it took me a while to finish. REVIEW !!  
**


	3. Rude awakings and Pretty snitches

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been having major writers block. I would like to thank Jesse for giving me the idea for this chapter. I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year ! 2008 !!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own it I would be rich. Which I am not. :(**

* * *

I walked down the chilly hallway. A cold breeze nipped at my nose. I wrapped my cloak tighter around me as I headed to class.

"Ginny, wait !" I heard someone call. I slowed my pace as I let the person catch up. I smiled to myself as he began to walk next to me.

"Hi Harry." I greeted as we turned the corner.

"Um.. I want to tell you something." Harry stated as he nervously bit his soft lip. I stopped walking and looked at the raven haired boy. He looked around like he suspected someone to be listening.

"You can tell me anything Harry." I waited as he glanced towards the ceiling. His eyes got wide in surprise. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Mistletoe " Harry barely whispered to me. My heart thumped in my chest as I wondered if he was to kiss me. Harry looked in my eyes as he leaned in closer. My hazel eyes met his emerald ones. Our faces were centimeters apart. His hot breath tickled my cheek. His lips ...

"Ginny ! Harry !"

Voices ripped me out of my dream. My eyes sprung open to find a fuming Ron and a smiling Hermione staring at me. I sat in the Burrow's backyard. I reluctantly lifted my head from Harry's shoulder.

"What ?" I rudely spat out at Ron.

"What do you think you're doing ? Dragging Harry out here at Merlin knows what times and keeping him out here till morning !" Ron screeched at me.

"Dragging him out here ?! What do you know ! Harry was already out here !" I screamed as I jumped up to stand.

"Like I should believe you Ginerva ! Come on Harry my Mum has breakfast." Ron shouted as he stomped away. Harry got up from his spot on the ground and looked towards his feet.

"Bye Gin." Harry mumbled as he went to follow my brother. I smiled at him and looked at Hermione.

"Well aren't you going to say something now ?" I spat out.

"You two looked happy."Hermione stated catching me off guard.

"What ? When Ron was being a thick-headed prat and chastising me ?"

"You both were smiling while you slept. I haven't seen Harry smile in a while." I let a grin spread across my face. I nodded and suggested that we head to breakfast before Ron eats it all. Hermione laughed as we headed towards the house.

I followed Hermione into the kitchen. Everyone was already seated at the table. Hermione grabbed a seat next to Ron. I could see her hand reach for Ron's hand beneath the worn wooden table. Ron blushed and looked down at his plate. I took a seat across from Harry as we began to eat.

I wasn't hungry. I'm guessing the ice cream Harry and I 'ate' filled me up. I pushed my scrambled eggs around my plate while I glared daggers at Ron. I tried to make the yellow chunks on my plate look like they have been eaten.

"Ginny how about I help you with studying for your OWLS ?" I looked up from my sad attempt to make it look like I ate. I saw Hermione eagerly waiting for me to answer.

"Isn't it a little early for that ? We didn't even start school yet ." I complained knowing I had no way out of this.

"Of course not. Its never to early to start studying."Hermione remarked. She jumped up from her seat and ran over to mine.

"Lets go. We can start now." Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed my wrist and skipped merrily towards the living room. I looked pleadingly towards Harry.Help me. I mouthed at him as I was being dragged to the living room.

Hermione flung me onto the couch. I landed with a thud as she tossed a tomb of a book at me. I barely had time to close my eyes as the tomb got closer and closer to my head. The hard cover hit my head with a sharp smack. The book caused me to go toppling over the couch's armrest and to land on the hard wood floor.

"Ginny !"Hermione yelled as she ran to kneel by my side on the floor. I opened my eyes and found little snitches flying around my head.

"Ooh pretty ." I exclaimed as I reached out to touch one.

"Pretty what Ginny ?" Hermione questioned with look of concern on her face.

" Snitches. " I happily stated as I pointed to one floating above my head.

"Ginny are you okay ? I don't see any snitches. " Hermione said as she lifted me off the floor. I vehemently shook my head to sadly make the pretty snitches go away.

"I'm fine. I just need to lay down." I mumbled as I attempted to head to my room.

I was lucky today. My door opened easily. Almost too easily, in fact it flung open and crashed against the wall. I walked into my room to find Harry standing in my room reading from a small book.

"What are you reading ?" I asked as I attempted to read over his shoulder. I must have scared him because he jumped two feet and threw the book across the room. It landed on my bed and I could see that it was the dairy I wrote an entry in the day Harry came to spend the summer.

"Nothing !" Harry responded quickly. I sighed figuring that someone was going to read it. I barely remember what I wrote. I doubt that Harry would tease me about it.

"Um I wanted to know if you would like to go flying with me?" Harry blushed. My head still pounded but I figured that flying would be a good distraction.

"Sure." I answered. Harry reached for my hand and gave it a little squeeze. We walked outside hand in hand.

Once out side, Harry mounted his Firebolt and I mounted my old Cleansweep. We flew higher and higher. Harry and I were soon high above the Burrow.

My head began to feel light. My world started to spin as I began to loose my balance. I slid to the side and began to fall. The crooked floors of the Burrow sped past me in a blur. I knew then that flying was not a good distraction to the pounding of my head.

"No !! Ginny!!" Harry screamed

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you liked it !! Tell me what you think. I might wrap it up in the next couple chapters. I don't really know where this story is going or how I should end it. Review and I'll give you sparklers !!**


	4. Going splat and Eavesdropping

**A/N:Here's my next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.Sorry for the shortness. Just a reminder that grammar and spelling are not my friends. So if you find any mistakes please help me and point them out. I'll fix them. Review !!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own Harry Potter. I'm keeping him in my closet for my own use. ****Not****. I wish I was thou.**

**Dedication: This chapter is for Kristina who I just finished her story !**

* * *

"No !! Ginny!!" Harry screamed 

I forced my eyes to close with the anticipation of crashing into the hard ground. My heart thumped in my chest. The fall took forever. I just wouldn't hit the ground. Not that I was complaining. I was glad I wasn't just a splat on the grass. Yet.

I felt my head get light as the sensation of spinning came to me. I felt like I was spinning in circles. My surroundings disappeared as my world went black.

* * *

I was on something soft. Maybe I was on a cloud. I shifted my weight around trying to figure out my surroundings. I heard a squeak. It sounded like a rusty spring. Ok I definitely wasn't on a cloud. Clouds don't have rusty springs. 

I forced my eyes to open and I discovered that I was in my room. So I wasn't dead. I was just laying on my bed. That was good news.

"Ginny ! You're awake !" I turned my head to find Hermione sitting on a strait back chair next to my bed. She leapt up and squished me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah. I'm awake. What happened ?"I mumbled into her shoulder.

"You fell from your broom. Harry saved you." Hermione said as she let me go. Now I remembered. I remembered falling and preparing myself to go splat. But I didn't. Harry saved my life.

"He did ? Where is Harry ?" I questioned Hermione.

"Mrs.Weasley made him leave to eat something. He put up quite a fight. He didn't want to leave you.He was really worried about you." Hermione stated. I smiled to myself. Harry cared about me.

"I better go tell everyone your up. I'll be right back." Hermione left my bedroom. Or at least tried to. I let out a laugh as she struggled with the bloody door. Hermione give me a shy smile when the door finally opened.

My body itched to get out of this bloody bed. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and headed out the door.

I didn't get very far thou. I collided with someone.

"Ginerva what are you doing out of bed ?" My Mum reprimanded. She stood there with a tray of food and a scowl on her face. "You need to rest. Get back into bed."

"Mum I'm fine ! I've rested plenty !"I complained. But Mum heard none of it. She continued to shoo me back to bed. I sighed as I sat back into bed and got a tray placed on my lap. Mum wiped her hands on her apron, then left me to eat lunch.

I listened to the faint breeze come though my open window. It had cooled down from yesterday.

I could hear faint voices floating in from outside. I could hear the voices say my name. Curious, I got off the bed and strided towards the open window to hear better. I know eavesdropping is rude but I wanted to know who was talking about me.The voices got louder as I recognized them. Harry and Hermione. They were in the garden talking about me.

"You read Ginny's diary !" Hermione screeched.

"Shhh !! I didn't mean to. I thought it was the notebook you lost, so I picked it up and skimmed through it." Harry replied defensively."I started to read it and I didn't realized how much she cared about me."

"Of course she cares. She's in love with you." I could see Harry's jaw drop and Hermione did too."Are you that oblivious ? Don't you see the way she looks at you ?" Hermione questioned. I gulped. I didn't know that it was that obvious.

"But she went out with Dean and what's his name from Ravenclaw."Harry said flabbergasted.

"She did that because she gave up on trying to get your attention. It turns out that she just has to treat you like a brother to get your attention." The girl replied with a laugh. Harry became silent with thought. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Hermione... I think I like her. I think I like her a lot."Hermione smiled while Harry said that.

"Its about time Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"Its about time for what ?" Harry and Hermione turned towards the voice.

"Nothing Ron."Hermione replied while she steered Ron back inside. "Lets go inside and cool down." I grinned ear to ear and began to go downstairs. I had to talk to Harry.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter ! Review and I'll give you a virtual lollipop. Here's a trivia question for everyone ! The first one right will get the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**What was Nearly Headless Nick's death day ?**

**No cheating !!! I trust that you will not cheat and good luck ! Review !!**


	5. Gnome attacks and Kissing

**A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter people ! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy the last chapter of Make Harry Happy.**

**Disclaimer: I did not own it in the first four chapters nor do I own it now.**

**Dedication: This chapter to for PrettyFanGirl who was the first to get my trivia question right ! **

* * *

I headed down the stairs wondering what I would say to Harry. The worn wood of the steps creaked under my weight as I crept down the stairs. Ron and Hermione sat in the kitchen whispering to each other at the table. I slipped through the back door with ease and headed outside.

When I got to the garden I found Harry pacing. As I approached, I could hear him talking to himself.

"But she's beautiful

_She's Ron's sister_

I like her so much

_Ron would kill me..._"

I smiled to myself knowing that he was talking about me. I plucked up all of my Gryffindor courage and walked towards the raven haired boy. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. Harry froze in his steps and turned to look at me. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as he realized it was me.

"How long were you standing there ?"Harry nervously asked.

"Long enough to hear your little debate."I improvised. Harry's face promptly began to resemble a tomato.

"Umm... I-"Harry began but I interrupted him.

"I think I know how to solve you little problem."I began as I stepped closer to him. Just centimeters away from Harry, I whispered "how does this make you feel ?" I pressed my lips against his. Harry stiffened at first but relaxed after a moment. I wrapped by arms around his neck as I felt like I was in a dream. I reluctantly pulled away and looked into his emerald eyes. We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, if it was only really for a few minutes.

"Am I interrupting ?" Harry and I both broke apart.We both fought at a fiery blush.

"What do you want Fred ?" I spat out irratated.

"Mum wants you to de-gnome the garden."Fred responded. "Harry can help." He added as an afterthought. I groaned as so did Harry. Fred left with a smirk on his face into the house.

Harry and I started towards the garden with a sigh.

"I guess we better get started ." Harry exclaimed as we approached the herds of gnomes. I nodded and reached for a small , rotund, gnome. The plump gnome flew threw the air as Harry reached for a larger gnome in a tutu with a snow white beard. I watched as Harry swung the gnome like he was in the rodeo and the gnome was the rope.

I felt a sudden stabbing pain through the back of my knees. I fell to the ground and came face to face with a furious female garden gnome.My eyes widened as the gnome lunged for me. I crawled backwards reaching for something to protect myself. I grabbed a large stick and whacked the gnome with it. It fell over and I jumped up. I ran behind Harry for protection.

"Hide me."I pleaded to Harry while I coward behind him.

"From what ? A harmless little gnome ?" Harry laughed. I glared at him even thou he couldn't see me.

"Evil attacking gnome ."I defended. I felt Harry tense up and hold his breath.

"Ginny. There are more." Harry replied nervously as we began to back up. I peeked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. I came to see a sea to gnomes running towards us with pitch forks, clubs, and flaming torches. I found myself not able to move. Harry realizing this ,as they charged towards us, picked me up bridal style and ran for it. I screamed bloody murder as he ran with the herd of gnomes following.

My screaming subsided as we entered the woods, and that is when I figured we lost them. Harry and I stopped by the tree we spent the night the one time.

"Harry, you can put me down."I told him. He placed me on the ground and sat down next to me."That was scary."

"Yeah."He replied. Harry and I sat there in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I really like you Ginny."Harry broke the silence.

"I really like you too."

"I know your brothers will probly kill me "Harry took a deep breath " but I am going to any way. Your parents are going to drop you, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and me off at Diagon Alley next week. Would you like to go with me ?" Harry finished as he looked down to pluck at some grass.

"Of course." I happily replied. Harry looked up from the grass he seemed to be more interested in. He smiled ear to ear and leaned over to kiss me. The first kiss of many more to come.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry again for the shortness but this is what seemed right. Review and I'll give you virtual birthday cake ! My birthday is next week !**


	6. Sequel Alert

**Hello! I hoped you enjoyed the story. This sequel to Making Harry Happy is now up. It is called Being Happy. It takes place the next summer at the Burrow. You can find it in my profile. I'm going to try to update about once a week, give or take a few days. **


End file.
